charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
A Charmed Secret
A Charmed Secret is the first episode of the first season of Charmed Reborn. Description Evil is reborn as three new Halliwells learn their destiny as The Charmed Ones. Cast Main Cast * Phoebe Tonkin as Annie Halliwell * Lucy Hale as Penelope Halliwell * Daisy Ridley as Lacey Halliwell * Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell * Katie Holmes as Melinda Halliwell Guest Stars * Kit Harrington as Rich Scapulae * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell * Micheal Bailey Smith as The Source * Dave Legeno as Shapeshifter-hybrid * Kathleen Teresa Scott as Young Melinda * Tanner Fox as Young Wyatt Uncredited * Darklighter from park Magical Notes Potions ''Binding Potion'' Melinda used this potion to bind Rich's powers after he became The Source. However, his powers returned years later, signaling that he might've brewed a potion to unbind them. The potion's contents are unknown. ''Shapeshifter-hybrid Vanquishing Potion'' Melinda brewed this potion in the attic after the Shapeshifter-hybrid appeared in the Manor. It's contents are unknown. Spells For Invoking the Power of Three This spell invoked the powers of the Halliwells and made them charmed. Lacey, Penelope, and Annie read the spell after Melinda showed them the Book of Shadows in the attic. : Hear now the words of the witches. : The secrets we hid in the night. : The oldest of Gods are invoked here. : The great work of magic is sought. : In this night and in this hour. : We call upon the Ancient Power! Vanquishing Spell This spell was used in an attempt to vanquish the Shapeshifter-hybrid that attacked Lacey, Penelope and Annie at the park. The spell didn't work due to the demon being a hybrid. When in the circle that is home Safety’s gone and evil roams Rid all beings from these walls Save us sisters three Now heed our call! Powers [[Black Orbing|'Black Orbing']]: Used by The Source when he impersonated a Darklighter. [[Telekinetic Black Orbing|'Telekinetic Black Orbing:']] Used by Lacey to throw the Shapeshifter-hybrid’s attack back at him. Remote Black Orbing: Used by Lacey to move Annie out of the way of oncoming fireballs. [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis']]: Used by Melinda, while screaming at Rich and used by Lacey, when she turned the water to steam. [[Astral Projection|'Astral Projection']]: Used by Lacey when she was confronted with fireballs by the Shapeshifter-hybrid. [[Telekinetic Orbing|'Telekinetic Orbing']]: Wyatt used this power to get the Halliwell Sealing Box that locked up The Source. Melinda also used this power by in order to throw the fireball at the fireplace and to give Penelope the potion that vanquished the Shapeshifter-hybrid. Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to try and blow up The Source masqueraded as a Darklighter. Combustive Orbing: Used by Annie to blow the Shapeshifter-hybrid back. [[Healing|'Healing']]: Used by Paige to heal Piper and used by Chris to heal Melinda. Animal Morphing: Used by the Shapeshifter-hybrid to turn into a mole and a black panther. [[Sleep Induction|'Sleep Induction']]: Used by The Source to put Rich to sleep and snap him back to consiousness. [[Flaming|'Flaming']]: Used by Rich whenever he teleported. [[Fireballs|'Fireballs']]: Used by the Shapeshifter-hybrid and The Source (as Rich) to create fireballs. [[Fading|'Fading']]: Used by the Shapeshifter-hybrid to teleport. [[Orbing|'Orbing']]: Used by Wyatt and Chris to orb into the Manor and later by Chris to orb out of the Manor. [[Possession|'Possession']]: The Source used this ability to seize control of Rich to try and kill Melinda and later kill Wyatt. [[Hydrokinesis|'Hydrokinesis']]: Used by Annie to send water flooding into the attic. [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]: Used by Melinda to close the attic door as Annie was about to leave. [[Levitation|'Levitation']]: Used by Penelope to run up the wall to escape the Shapeshifter-hybrid while he was a panther. [[Deviation|'Deviation']]: Used by The Source to throw Piper’s attack back at her. Shapeshifting: 'Used by the Source to shapeshift into a Darklighter. Terms * 'The Charmed Ones: A trio of witches, the most powerful good ones the world has ever known. * The Power of Three: The universal power of the Charmed Ones. * Witch: A practitioner of magic of witchcraft. They can be either male or female, and good or evil. * Demon: A magical being motivated by evil. They kill innocents, witches, and other magical beings, both good and evil. * Innocents: Magical or non-magical beings that need protection from the forces of evil. * The Underworld: 'The plane where most of the Demonic Heirarchy resides, including the leaders of the forces of evil, most notably The Source of All Evil and The Triad. * 'First Generation: 'The starter line of Charmed Ones, which is Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Paige. * 'Second Generation: The continuation of Charmed Ones, which is Lacey, Annie, Penelope, and Dawn. * The Source of All Evil: 'The most powerful demon of the Underworld and the ruler, The Source is bent on eliminating the Charmed Ones and will go to any means to do so. * 'Whitelighters: A guardian angel, who protects and guides good witches and future whitelighters to protect and nurture them for their intended destiny. * Darklighters: A breed of evil magical beings that are the evil counterparts of Whitelighters. * Darklighter-Witches: A crossbreed of a Witch and a Darklighter. * Whitelighter-Witches: 'A crossbreed of a Witch and a Whitelighter. * 'Shapeshifter: 'A demon that can change their shape and form. * 'Cupids: Magical beings responsible for bringing people together. * Warlocks: Magical beings that can be considered the evil counterpart of witches. * Innocents: Mortals, witches, magical beings or demons that need to be protected from evil. Artifacts * The Halliwell Sealing Box: A chest that was magically enhanced by Wyatt, Melinda and Chris Halliwell. It is capable of trapping any demon, including The Source of All Evil, inside. * The Book of Shadows: 'The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings of the magical community. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren and was passed down with every generation. * 'Darklighter Crossbow: 'The main weapon used by Darklighter to kill their good counterparts, Whitelighters. Also possessed by Darklighter-Witches and Darklighter-Whitelighters. * 'Darklighter Arrow: Arrows dipped in an unknown poison forged by Darklighters to fire at their targets with a Darklighter Crossbow. The poison is lethal to all Whitelighters, Whitelighter-Witches and Darklighter-Whitelighters. * Athame: A double edged ceremonial knife that Witches often use in their daily practice and rituals in order to direct energies. Warlocks generally use athames to kill witches in order to obtain their powers. Notes and Trivia * In this episode, it is stated that Melinda Warren was burned at the stake during the Salem Witch Trials. This is actually a historical error, as people believed to be witches in 1693 were hanged or drowned. The period in history where people persecuted as witches were burned are referred to as the Burning Times. * Lacey is the first of the second generation to use their powers, just like her mother, Prue, was the first of the first generation to use hers. * This is the first spell the girls use together. * This is the first time the first generation is shown. * A Charmed Secret was originally named "Something Wicca This Way Comes... Again". Link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9921939/1/Charmed-Reborn-Episode-1-Season-1-A-Charmed-Secret Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:The Series